pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Playlist Challenge: Unabriged Edition
Introduction Greeting, friends, fans, and aquaintences. As at least some of you remember, about a year ago, I took what we know as the 100 Picture Challenge. This challenge did much good to me, as it not only improved my artistic ability, but it gave me a chance to socialize and make friends with you. So, after way longer than I should have waited, I have decided to create my own artistic challenge, which you can choose to either take yourself, or just enjoy watching me and others do it. So, without further ado, here is the official rules and regulations for The Playlist Challege: Unabriged Edition. Why unabriged edition? Well, if you've noticed, there are a lot of playlist-related art challenges going around the internet, and I wanted to give this one a bit of a change from the rest. What is required: * Art supplies, obviously * Any sort of song playlist, either on a music playing device or a website What you do: For every song that is on your playlist, you must base one piece of artwork. You can do this in any order you choose, and take as much time as necessary. Rules: * Every song on the playlist must be accounted for. The only exception would be if the song would somehow invade the privacy of the user, i.e, if it was a song recorded by the user that somehow gave away information. * Songs from movies/TV shows/video games are included, but you must not include any characters from said movie/TV show/video game in the picture, instead drawing said picture on something unrelated to it. (Note: Since this is a Phineas and Ferb based website, I will make an exception to this rule just for Phineas and Ferb songs. But it applies anywhere else you cchoose to you.) * Any derogitory comments on the songs in question are strictly prohibited. I can not stress this enough: This challenge is about the art, not the songs that happen to be on the artists playlist. If a picture comes up based on a song you don't happen to like, comments like "lol u have that song on your ipod? Ur such a loser." are not allowed. You listen to you want, let the artist listen to what they want, people. * If you add a song to your iPod while in the process of this challenge, it is up to you wether or not you will include those songs on the list. (Yeah, I'm gonna cut you a little slack). That seems about it...so, yeah. enjoy yourselves. Oh, by the way, I'm taking this challenge too. And I'm using this blog for it. So, next time you come on here, just ignore this introduction and go onto the real stuff below. Two forewarnings beforehad: *My plalist is extremely diverse, so be ready for anything *Some of these will be based on fanfiction, and some won't. But I won't tell you which ones are and which aren't. >:) (Evil laugh) Picture #1 Song: Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup 8 o'clock, monday night and I'm waitin' To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing. And she doesn't notice me... ''-'' Okay, okay, I know people have applied this song to Ferbnessa before, but I don't care. I mean, seriously, there is no other song in the universe that could possibly fit Ferbnessa more than this song does. Picture #2 Song: Strawberry Avalanche by Owl City This is a world of dreams and reverie. Where I felt the stars explode around me A grass blade flashed with a gleam As it slashed open a moonbeam And I stared back breathlessly As mountains of fruit tumbled out I barely had the chance to shout O strawberry avalanche, crash over me. ''-'' I just love her face in this picture, she's all like "=O". Picture #3 Song: Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace "No time for goodbye" he said As he faded away "Don't put your life in someone's hands They're bound to steal it away Don't hide your mistakes Cause they'll find you, burn you" Then he said If you want to get out alive Run for your life - Run, Phineas, run from the undefined danger in this world of pea soup fog! But seriously, I do like this picture, even if it is kinda literal-lyricing. Just fair warning, this isn't the only Three Days Grace song on my playlist, nor is it the darkest. Picture #4 Song: Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne I'm pretty sure everybody knows the lyrics to this song, but what the heck... You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be, I'm all grown up Now, baby can't you see. Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on, She's all I want, And I've waited for so long, Stacy can't you see, You're just not the girl for me, I know it might be wrong, But I'm in love with Stacy's Mom - This is probably the laziest drawing I'm ever going to draw on here, but I couldn't help myself XD Picture #5 Song: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant He said there ain't no rest for the wicked, Money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay I got mouths to feed There ain't nothing in this world for free. I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back Though you know, I wish I could Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked, Until we close our eyes for good. ''-'' FERB FLETCHER IS ABOUT TO SHOOT YOUUUUU... Okay, this picture is actually based on the second verse, but adding that would have been too long. And before anyone says anything, yes, I know that if he was an actual mugger he'd probably be wearing something to keep his face hidden, but I didn't do that because, one, that would have kinda messed up the expression I was trying to capture, and two, the town described in the song just hits me as the kind of place where criminals can roam unhidden and without worry. And yeah, picture is pretty dark, but hey, it was either this, or a picture of Isabella prostituting herself for money to feed Pinky. I don't think it was any contest :P Picture #6 Song: This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars A warning to the people The good and the evil: This is war To the soldier The civilian The martyr The victim: This is war ''-'' If you haven't heard to this song before, click the link now. Seriously, listen to it. It will motivate you to write Tolkien-level fanfiction. I don't like Candace's expression. Now, with that out of the way... THIS PICTURE 8_8...Oh, how I love how it turned out... Picture #7 Song: This is Halloween by Danny Elfman (Or Marilyn Manson) Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween ''-'' Okay, first off: Yes, I am aware that the portrayal of the cast in this picture is cheesier than provolone and cornier than ethenol. That was the point, portraying the good ol', cheesy, cooky, goofy, over-the-top Halloween-iness of the song that it was based on. That being said, though I made a few mistakes here and there, I like how this came out a lot. It took a lot of drawing and re-drawing, but I'm satisified with the result. Picture #8 Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace I can't escape this hell So many times I've tried But I'm still caged inside... '' ''Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself... So what if you can see, the darkest side of me No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe, it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become ''-'' Okay, before cries of foul begin, this is not supposed to be "literal-lyricing", since a werewolf is technically an animal, and is solidly based on the actual theme of this song, which is being under the relentless influence of a force beyond your ability to control. Technically, it was originally about drugs, but I think it can apply to werewolfism just as well. Yeah, I probably could have worked a little harder on this, but the fur turned out okay :P Picture #9 Song: In the Year 2525 by Zagr & Evans In the year 2525 If Man is still alive If Woman can survive They may find... In the year 3535 Ain't gonna need to tell the truth, tell no lies Everything that you think do and say Is in the pill you took today In the year 4545 Ain't gonna need your teeth, won't need your eyes You won't find a thing to chew Nobody's gonna look at you In the year 5555 Your arms are hangin' limp at your sides Your legs got nothin' to do Some machine's doin' that for you In the year 6565 You won't need no husband, won't need no wife You'll pick your son, pick your daughter too From the bottom of a long glass tube In the year 7510 If God's a comin', He oughta make it by then... Picture #10 Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol We'll do it all Everything On our own We don't need Anything Or anyone If I lay here... If I just lay here... Would you lie with me and just forget the world? ''-'' What can I say, Phinebella isn't the worst shipping in the world :) I am going to use this version of Teen Isabella from now on... Picture #11 Song: Little Wonders by Rob Thomas Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulder Don't you know? The hardest part is over Let it in, Let your clarity define you In the end We will only just remember how it feels '' ''Our lives are made In these small hours These little wonders, These twists & turns of fate Time falls away, But these small hours, These small hours Still remain - Yes, this is the song from Meet the Robinsons :P I thought it fit the scene okay. Picture #12 Song: Alligator Sky by Owl City Where was I when the rockets came to life? And carried you away into the Alligator Sky? Even though I'll never know what's up ahead, I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go! '' ''Remember to breathe, 'cause it'll take your breath away, When the engines cough, and you blast off. Ignite the night with a firecracker flash. Remember to live, 'cause you're gonna be thrilled to death, When the stars collide and your eyes grow wide. Take it in with your breath against the glass. Remember to dream 'cause it's gonna be a starry night, Over every town, as you look down. So harmonize with the singing satellites. And remember to scream because you're gonna be lost for words, When the sparks erupt and they light you up. Dip your toes in the galaxy 'cause it's yours to explore tonight. '' Picture #13 WARNING: BLOOD Song: Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster (Fanmade FIM song) ''Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice As the story we knew of sugar and spice But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it With the help of the magic of a pegasus device... - Okay, to any non-bronies out there, don't worry, this is the only Pony song on my list. Now, with that out of the way... As some of you may or may not know, my favorite Grimdark fic is "Rainbow Factory" by AuroraDawn. What you also may or may not know is said fic is based on a fanmade song, the one this picture is based on. Wanna know why there's so little art today and it looks like crap? Cuz I spent just about all of my efforts on this thing. I went through about five different ideas (Some of which actually darker than this one) before I finally got one that I was more or less satisfied with. Background sucks, but otherwise I like it. Picture #14 Song: Somewhere Only We Know by Keane ''I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete '' ''I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? '' Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it, somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? - Yeah, this is that song that was playing in the Winnie the Pooh trailer. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts